Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble
by Hypergogeta2012
Summary: For the first time ever, 30 wrestlers and 30 characters are engaged in the most brutal every man for himself 60-Man Royal Rumble to challenge the WWE World Heavyweight Champion at Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania! Rated T. Pre-Show and main events included.
1. Interviews

**Hypergogeta2012 and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever presents**

**"Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble"**

**In this ring, there are 60 participants, 30 wrestlers, 30 characters, Zero excuses. All of them who are know as WWE Superstars, TNA Superstars, Hall of Famers, Cartoon Characters, Video Game Characters, and TV characters will battle in an every man for himself war to win and headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania and posibly become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion**

**We do not own any characters from WWE, TNA, Sega, Funimation, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, FOX, Cartoon Network, The Hub Network, Adult Swim, any characters from YouTube, any thing else from other video games, cartoons, and possible companies**

**Rated T for Violence and Language**

**Before we began our Pre-Show event, interviews including WWE Hall of Famer Mean Gene Okerlund are at the different locker rooms and interview areas to ask the 16 different participants for strategies and messages in the first-ever Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble.**

**Byron Saxton was with internet sensation and frustrated game reviewer Angry Video Game Nerd at the interview area.**

**Byron Saxton:** Angry Video Game Nerd, this is your first time competing in the 60-man Royal Rumble. How are you feeling?

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** How am I feeling, f***s**t? I feel pretty good. Some people think it's a disadvantage that I have to outlast all 59 men in the Rumble, but to me, I like those odds a whole f***g lot. The first thing I'm gonna do is crush them like a Winter Games cartridge, whip them hard like Dark Castle and take my Power Glove and drive it on their face 52 times worth the Action, hence the craps**t that is Action 52. So what can I say? I'm ready for this, Taxman.

**Byron Saxton:** Um, actually it's 'Saxton'.

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** *scoff* Like I give f**kballs about it...

**Josh Matthews was at the locker room area with known other than The Best in the World CM Punk as he began asking questions**

**Josh Matthews:** Punk due to the fact that you are the first entrant into the 60-Man Royal Rumble, is there any chance that you could be able to win despite how strong, fast, and experienced your opponents are?

**CM Punk:** Josh to be honest, I'm not sure if could compare myself to each and every single one of them. I mean I have to get through Jeff Hardy who is now a strange creepy guy named Willow, the fastest hedgehog named Sonic, the powerful saiyan Goku, my friend and former partner Daniel Bryan, former rivals John Cena and The Rock, that stuck-up boss of mine Triple H, and worst enemy Brock Lesnar. But I'll do whatever I can to win this, even if it means teaming up with those that I like or hate.

**Josh Matthews:** There's also one thing I would ask. If you were to survive this match, would it be worth eliminating The Shield and The Wyatt Family despite how many of them are?

**CM Punk:** You serious Josh? I'm going to get my hands on The Shield, The Wyatt Family, Brock Lesnar, and Hunter for what they did to me one way...or another. And I'm going to win the Royal Rumble and become The WWE World Heavyweight Champion...because I am The Best...Wrestler...in the World.

**Legendary announcer "Mean" Gene Okerlund was now with scientist and oddball Sheldon Cooper at the interview area as he was putting on his elbow pads.**

**Mean Gene: **Sheldon Cooper, you have a date with destiny as you're about to enter the 60 man Royal Rumble match. Anything you like to discuss?

**Sheldon Cooper: **I'm not really sure what I want to discuss right now. I'm just focusing on winning this thing and getting the heck out of here. I don't know which number I already drew, but if it's somewhere around 50 to 60, I might get a shot at winning this thing. I mean if Benjamin Franklin invented electricity, and Martin Luther King Jr. forced people to have a dream, imagine the newspaper tomorrow. 'Sheldon Cooper Wins Ultimate Fanfiction Royal Rumble'. I like that. I like it a lot!

**Josh Matthews was still at the locker room, but this time, John Cena was with him.**

**Josh Matthews:** John Cena, it's now do or die time as you enter the first ever Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble. How will it go for you?

**John Cena:** To be honest, Matthews... it's gonna be tough. It's gonna be tough as a steel cakewalk. It's gonna be tough like stepping onto a warzone with nothing but explosive remote mines. Heck, this is gonna be tough then having to be stuck in a torture chamber from Stephanie McMahon and the Jigsaw guy from 'Saw'. But deep down, I'm a born fighter Josh. That's what I've always been from day one and to the day I die. This Rumble, I prove to everyone in the world that I am the toughest gun in the Wild. Tonight, I prove to everyone that I belong here in this Rumble! It's always been like this, and what better way to prove it again than right here in the Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble. And to the extra honest with you, I'm always looking for a good fight.

**Renee Young was at the Interview area with The Fastest Thing Alive Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Renee Young: **Sonic The Hedgehog, of all the events you have gone through in your life, you are going to complete in the the 60-Man Royal Rumble match. Is there anything you like to share to any of your opponents and possibly your future WrestleMania opponent?

**Sonic The Hedgehog: **Well there are a few things I like to say Renee. If I want to, I can use all my speed and win the match like it was...but I'm not that kind of guy who would cheat. Plus it's an honor to go against a few of my rivals and friends such as Goku, Naruto, Mario, Link, Mordecai, Twilight Sparkle, and icons and legends such as CM Punk, The Rock, Hulk Hogan, Daniel Bryan, The Ultimate Warrior, Edge, and John Cena.

**Renee Young: **So is there a message you like to share with the WWE Universe and your opponents for tonight?

**Sonic The Hedgehog: **Now that you think about it, sure I do. I know what are the odds against me, but I'm going win the Royal Rumble and I don't know if I'll go against Rainbow Dash or the so-called Face of the WWE Randy Orton, but I'll beat one of them and become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion! *Runs off* See ya!

**Scott Stanford was at the backstage area with The Shield's Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and the United States Champion Dean Ambrose**

******Scott Stanford:** Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. Tonight, not only are going to compete against each other, but this could be an opportunity to take action on two members of Evolution and The Wyatt Family. Any thoughts you have despite having to go against all odds and each other?

**Dean Ambrose: **All odds Scott? The Hounds of Justice will annihilate every single one these participants including Evolution and The Wyatt Family and I will headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania and become The WWE World Heavyweight Champion because there are no odds to The Shield.

**Seth Rollins: **I don't agree with Dean on that last part, but I do agree because this may be a war but we will finish this match, and The Hounds of Justice will make Evolution and The Wyatt Family will perish for their sick Injustice. Even though we might have to go against each other, we will always bring Justice to those who are against us.

**Roman Reigns: **Believe that Evolution, Believe that Wyatts...and Believe in The Shield.

**TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash was with "My Little Pony" Twilight Sparkle near the locker room area.**

**Jeremy Borash:** Twilight Sparkle, it's judgment day here at the Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble. How will you fare?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Truth be told, I am a bit nervous. I mean, I have to go through the entire roster in order to win. I mean, "Nature Boy" Ric Flair did it in 1992 and Shawn Michaels did it in 1995. I don't know which number I'll be drawing, whether it's the back of the pack or number #60, but with my friends by side and the power of friendship, I can take on anything!

**Byron Saxton was at the interview area with WWE Hall-of-Famer and "Rated R" Superstar Edge.**

**Byron Saxton:** Edge, for a legend like you, you've been in Royal Rumbles like this. What will you expect?

**Edge:** Yeah, I got something... how about a better question? But since you wanna know, I'll tell ya. It's carnage. I mean, you have to go through 59 men without no rest whatsoever. You don't even have a hole to breathe in. But the only thing I can do is survive. I've survived falls, I've survived threats, heck I even survived my marriage with that horrid Vickie Guerrero. I don't know what the stakes are in this one, but I'm gonna make this worth it. Trust me.

**Scott Stanford was at the locker room area with Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Scott Stanford:** Naruto Uzumaki, you look pumped for tonight. Why's that?

**Naruto Uzumaki:** Let me tell ya something, Scott... I feel pumped! I feel hyped! In fact, to quote from a certain individual from NXT, "I don't get hyped, I stay hyped!' If I can follow his words, then anything is possible for a future hokage like me! I'm gonna go all the way, I'm gonna go to the distance, and nothing's gonna stand in my way! Believe it!

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund was at the backstage with WWE Hall-of-Famer and The Immortal Hulk Hogan.**

**Mean Gene: **Hulk Hogan, as you prepare yourself for 60-Man Royal Rumble, is there you have in mind to share before you're ready?

**Hulk Hogan: **Let me tell you something I like to share Mean Gene. When I heard that Sonic The Hedgehog said that it would be an honor to be facing someone like me, I figured that deep down he along my friends and allies including John Cena, Ultimate Warrior, and The Rock will always forever be true Hulkamaniacs because it's always an honor to be facing them as well.

**Mean Gene: **So do you believe that you could be able to win this match and headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania despite having to go against all odds?

**Hulk Hogan: **First off, I'm going to be real honest with you Brother. I have my share Rumble victories, I was the first to win multiple rumbles in history, and I also have won the Royal Rumble back at 1991 and successfully became The WWE Champion at WrestleMania VII. So that means that I have a 100% chance on winning this war. WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN HULKAMANIA RUNS WILD ON ULTIMATE FANFICTION ROYAL RUMBLE?! AND WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN HULKAMANIA RUNS WILD ON YOU BROTHER?!

**Jeremy Borash was near the locker room area again but this time he's with Hyrule's hero Link.**

**Jeremy Borash: **Link is there anything you would expect from this Royal Rumble match as you are ready to go against all odds?

**Link: **No, I don't expect anything at all. I know there are odds against me but just as long as there's competition, I would care less. I have done many things in my life, including facing my worst enemy Ganon, but ever since I was added to Super Smash Brothers, most people never enjoyed playing as me and say that I'm the weakest character. So tonight, I'm going to earn my respect I once had by winning this match, even if I can't use my weapons.

**Renee Young was at the interview area along with ****The Submission Specialist Daniel Bryan.**

******Renee Young:** Daniel Bryan, this is your one opportunity to win the Royal Rumble match and become the champion you were meant to be since SummerSlam 2013. Is there anything you have in store for any of your opponents?

**Daniel Bryan: **Renee I've been through a lot ever since I've defeated John Cena at SummerSlam and became the WWE Champion. I faced all odds to begin with such as Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, Kane, The Big Show, The Shield, and The Wyatt Family. This isn't just an opportunity to get my hands on Hunter...this is also an opportunity to get my hands on Bray Wyatt after everything he has done to me and this is also an opportunity to get my hands on Shawn Michaels for betraying me at Hell in a Cell. I am going to win the Royal Rumble and become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion because I deserved it from the beginning! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! *Walks away* YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

**Scott Stanford was at the locker room area, but this time, he was standing near Dragon Ball Z protagonist, Goku.**

**Scott Stanford:** Goku, tonight's a golden opportunity for you. But regarding that there other 59 men willing to win the title opportunity for a chance to headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania, how will you fare?

**Goku:** I think I'll fare just fine. I've competed against all of the best and the worst I had to offer. Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, Majin Buu, you name it, I beat it. I know this isn't gonna be easy concerning that there are other men willing to headline at Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania, but that spot only belongs to one man: Me. It may be hell on earth, but I'm walking away from hell the winner of the Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble and I will be the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta train.

**Scott Stanford:** Thanks for your time, Goku.

* * *

**Hypergogeta2012: ****And that's all the interviews we have, so get ready for our Pre-Show of Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble!**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever: And don't you forget it! WINNING!**

**Hypergogeta2012: This is Hypergogeta2012!**

******UltimateWarriorFan4Ever: And this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, and we're two wild and crazy guys!**

******Hypergogeta2012: And we're signing off, over and out! HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	2. Pre-Show: Tails vs Rusev

**Hypergogeta2012 and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever presents**

**"Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble"**

**In this ring, there are 60 participants, 30 wrestlers, 30 characters, Zero excuses. All of them who are know as WWE Superstars, TNA Superstars, Hall of Famers, Cartoon Characters, Video Game Characters, and TV characters will battle in an every man for himself war to win and headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania and posibly become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion**

**We do not own any characters from WWE, TNA, Sega, Funimation, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, FOX, Cartoon Network, The Hub Network, Adult Swim, any characters from YouTube, any thing else from other video games, cartoons, and possible companies**

**Rated T for Violence and Language**

**Before we begin our first-ever Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble, we will now begin our Pre-Show event as our Rumble participants prepare for the every man for himself war. All the fans at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana are ready for some brutal action, while carrying signs and chanting "YES! YES! YES!", "USA!", "LESNAR SUCKS", "HULKAMANIA", "CENATION", "FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC", "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD", and "BOOTISTA". **

**Due to the fact that the seven primary commentators from both WWE and TNA will not be at the commentary tables yet, play-by-play announcing came from the pre-show commentators of the two global promotions: WWE's Josh Matthews, Byron Saxton, and Tom Phillips, as well as NXT's Alex Riley and Jason Albert formerly known as A-Train and Tensai.  
**

**Byron Saxton: **Ladies and gentlemen, in about half an hour, Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble will be broadcasting around the world, but right now we are streaming on YouTube and live on the WWE Network, we welcome you to the Royal Rumble Kick-Off, sponsored by Capsule Corporation.

**Alex Riley: **I'm so excited and I can't wait for our main events later on tonight, including the 60-man Royal Rumble match! Whoever wins that match will headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania and face The WWE World Heavyweight Champion! This is going be more awesome than how my former mentor The Miz say it is!

**Jason Albert: **You better believe it A-Ry! There's a whole lot of excitement from this huge crowd in the Mercedes-Benz Superdome! This is going to be the most biggest war in history as we get set for Ultimate FanFiction Elimination Chamber and Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania!

**Tom Phillips: **Speaking of main events, as soon as this Kick-Off is over, there will be a Tag Team Fatal Four-Way Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship between _Futurama's_ Phillip J. Fry and Bender Rodríguez, Ryback and Curtis Axel, _Adventure Time's_ Finn The Human and Jake The Dog, and the Tag Team Champions The Usos. The most important part about it is that there will be a special guest referee, and that referee is none other than Canterlot High's Flash Sentry.

**Josh Matthews: **And don't forget, our current Divas Champion Paige will be defending her title against _Phineas And Ferb's_ Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Not to mention that Randy Orton had issued an open challenge for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship earlier this evening and who answers that challenge? _My Little Pony's _Rainbow Dash. With our main events set, Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble will be a start for the road to Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania.

After the opening remarks from the commentators, Justin Roberts, one of WWE's ring announcers from Monday Night Raw, stood in the middle of the ring.

**Justin Roberts: **The following kick-off contest is scheduled for one-faaaaaaaall!

**Alex Riley:** I wander who's gonna be the first to come out to this ring?

**(SONG: "It Doesn't Matter" by Crush 40)**

Making his way to the ring for the dark match was Sonic The Hedgehog's sidekick and best friend Miles Prower, better known as Tails. He was flying down the ramp with his two tails spinning like always.

**Justin Roberts: **Making his way to the ring...from "Mobius", Miles "Tails" Prower!

Tails took the time to high-five the fans as he made his way inside the ring.

**Alex Riley:** This crowd's going crazy for Sonic's sidekick.

**Jason Albert:** This little guy is very entertaining to watch. He knows how to command an audience like it is!

**Josh Matthews:** Of course, we have seen him hold out on his own without Sonic with much needed success. But the question is, will he try to hang on to his opponent tonight?

**Byron Saxton:** Whatever happens here, we're about to find out!

As soon as Miles Prower stood inside the ring waiting for his opponent, ring announcer Justin Roberts approached the mic.

**Justin Roberts:** Ladies and gentleman, the Ravishing Russian, Lana!

**(SONG: "Внимание! (Attention!)"** **by CFO$)**

As her song played, Lana, the "Ravishing Russian", appeared wearing bright blue business suit, which was showing a lot of leg. Despite the boos she was getting from the New Orleans crowd, the entire male demographic ended up cheer for her because of those sexy long legs of her.

After the strutting, Lana spoke into the mic, glaring at Tails far away from the ring.

**Lana:** Well well well, Miles "Tails" Prower... I see a reason why they call you 'Tails'. Just like these wasteless Americans, all you do is run with your tail behind your back.

However, Lana was cut off by the 'USA' chants that were infesting this arena like a swarm of flies.

**Lana: **Stop your 'USA' chants!**  
**

However, all of her complaining only made the entire Superdome chant 'USA' louder. Being irritated, Lana decided to ignore them and smile right at Tails in evil fashion.**  
**

**Lana:** Very well. I see where you Americans get this kind of idiocy. You get it from this little pathetic rascal over there. *points to Tails* If the rest of you Americans were me, you'd be a lot smarter and a lot wiser. But you're nothing but ignorant. But there is only one leader, whose presence and mind cannot be ignored in the great country that is Mother Russia. And that is our president, Vladimir Putin!

Suddenly, a picture of Russian President Vladimir Putin was shown on the titantron, which brought out a negative reaction around the Superdome. A good portion of the crowd even broke out in a "Putin Sucks" chant. Yet, their chants didn't effect Lana one bit.

**Lana:** Now... be prepared to meet fate through your very eyes, as you witness the rise of one of Russia's greatest heroes, the supreme super-athlete... Ruuuuuuuuuusev!

**(SONG: Рев на лъвът (Roar of the Lion)"** **by CFO$)**

While Rusev's words were heard at the beginning of the theme song, Russia's so-called 'Super Athlete' came out without any expression on his face. Just to insult the American fans, he started waving the Russian flag over and over again. Tails looked very nervous to be exact, having to face a man who was stronger and more deadlier than he is. A gulp suddenly came across Tails's insides as a result.

******Josh Matthews:** Oh my God! This is completely unreal!

**Jason Albert: **Are you serious?! Who the hell would put the little guy against someone big and ruthless like Rusev?!

**Alex Riley: **I'm guessing that this is the work of The Authority including Evolution's WWE World Champion Randy Orton and the COO of the WWE Triple H for not appreciating what Sonic said in his interview!

**Tom Phillips: **Sonic did mentioned to Renee Young about Orton being a so-called Face of the WWE with more disrespect in his tone, which nobody could blame him for. I guarantee that both Triple H and Randy Orton are gonna enjoy this.

As Rusev got inside the ring, without the flag in his hands, he got into some kind of weird ritual he performs between matches, which includes two sumo steps, getting down on his knees and bowing down to the mat. Despite being nervous, Tails has absolutely no idea on what Rusev just did. But nonetheless, he put it all aside just to focus on this match.

From there, WWE's referee Charles Robinson started the match as the Bulgarian Brute tried to make the first move, but Tails manage to dodge just in time. He then ran to the ropes, then back at Rusev, only to jump over him, sees him turn around, and gave him a spinning heel kick, causing the so-called Super Athlete to walk back a little.

**Jason Albert: **Whoa! Tails must have gotten himself back in position! He's so fast, he even manage to force Rusev to walk back!

**Byron Saxton: **Very impressive here!**  
**

**Alex Riley: **Can Tails keep this up?**  
**

While Rusev walked back to the ropes, Tails used his entire body to hit Rusev with a flying body press.

However, the Super-Athlete managed to catch him mid-air. But that didn't manage to bother Tails none as his body forced Rusev and him to go over the top rope and hit the floor!**  
**

**Josh Matthews: **Whoa! What a move by Miles Prower!

**Alex Riley: **You never expected to see that happen until now!

**Tom Phillips: **Even Lana doesn't believe it in her own eyes!

As Rusev was laid motionless on the floor, the orange-furred rascal got on top of the apron, hoping for the so-called 'Super-Athlete' to get up.

When he did get up, Tails flipped his body over via moonsault, only for Rusev to catch him around his shoulder.**  
**

**Jason Albert: **Uh-oh...

**Byron Saxton: **Talk about a bad place at the wrong time!

As soon as Rusev tried to ram Tails shoulder-first onto the turnpost, the critter managed to slip off of him, therefore pushing Rusev into the turnpost painfully.**  
**

**Jason Albert: **All right, Tails!

**Josh Matthews: **Smart move from Sonic's sidekick there!

**Tom Phillips: **That could be enough to bring Rusev down!

Using his strength, Tails managed to send Rusev back into the ring, forcing him to recover.

Meanwhile, Tails ascended to the top rope, waiting for Rusev to get up. Lana tried to warn the super-athlete that Tails was on the top rope, but Rusev was a little dizzy not to hear.**  
**

**Alex Riley: **Rusev's on La-la Land now!

**Jason Albert: **Tails is taking it to Rusev so far!

As Rusev got up, Tails leaped up and hit the Super-Athlete with a flying kick...

...

...but astonishingly, Rusev still managed to stumble and keep his footing.

Yet Tails wasn't giving up. As he leaped to the top rope, he stared right at Rusev like a heat-seeking missile.

**Byron Saxton:** Tails has got Rusev grounded here!

**Josh Matthews:** If Tails keeps this up, we could see a huge upset happen here!

Feeling pumped and excited, Tails leaped from the top rope...

...

...

...only for Rusev to superkick him right in the face, forcing the crowd to cringe in total disgust!

**Alex Riley:** Good god, that was nasty!

**Jason Albert:** Tails might have been knocked out with that move!

**Tom Phillips:** I'm afraid it looks like it from here!

With Tails looking dazed, the entire New Orleans crowd started to chant Tails's name as a way to fight back in this.

However, that only fueled Rusev's determination to win. Like a madman, Rusev picked up a fallen Tails and held him in a teardrop suplex formation, but only to spin him around in a bearhug slam!

**Josh Matthews:** Tails just got splattered here!

**Alex Riley:** There's no way Tails is gonna fight back after that.

As Tails was slathered all across the floor, Rusev looked back at Lana, who was smiling with total delight. She was enjoying the sick sight from her eyes.

Knowing that was enough for Rusev, Lana approached the apron and lent out her hand.

**Lana:** Rusev... *forms into a fist* CRUUUUUUUUSH!

**Tom Phillips:** You can forget about this one. It's over!

**Josh Matthews:** Wonderful effort by Tails. Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough.

Rusev them stomped on Tails's back violently, and let out a scream, which forced some angry Americans to boo at this display.

With Tails down, Rusev sat on the critter's back, wrapped his arms around his knees, and bent him over therefore locking in the Accolade.

**Alex Riley: **The Accolade! Rusev has gotten Tails in the Accolade!

**Byron Saxton: **If Tails doesn't figure this out, he's gonna have to tap out!

Tails was doing his best to keep up with the Bulgarian Brute, but it was too much for him to handle, so he decided to give up by a submission hold. Tails was about to tap out instantly...

...only for certain blue hedgehog to enter the ring and hit Rusev with an axe handle from behind, causing the referee to signal the timekeeper to ring the bell and declared Rusev the winner by disqualification.

**Josh Matthews: **Oh my God! It's Sonic The Hedgehog!

**Tom Phillips: **One of the 60 participants in the Royal Rumble has caused Rusev to win by disqualification to save Tails!

**Jason Albert: **Well it was it the right choice that Sonic made. I mean after all, he's not gonna just be a sitting duck while his best friend was about to have broken bones!

As Rusev was trying to pull himself together, The Fastest Thing Alive used his fingers to whistle loud enough to call for some help...

...

...and out of the locker room comes the powerhouse of Sonic Heroes Knuckles The Echidna and another who is known as...

**(SONG: "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point)**

...former ECW Champion and WWE Champion, The Whole Dam Show... Rob Van Dam has come to Sonic and Tails's aid. The entire New Orleans crowd started to break into a tremendous ovation to see RVD making his appearance to take out the Bulgarian Brute.

**Jason Albert: **You gotta be kidding me! This has to be a dream!

**Alex Riley: **I'd be lying if I said it was, but there is no doubt that Rusev is getting the hell beat out of him courtesy Sonic, Knuckles The Echidna, and Rob...Van...Dam.

As both Knuckles and RVD got in the ring, the so-called 'Super Athelte' got back on his feet and the next thing that happen was Knuckles giving him a headbutt, forcing him to turn around and get superkicked by RVD. Rusev then has gotten really dizzy, he doesn't even know where he's going. Sonic caught him just in time...

...

...only to send him with a heavy Rock Bottom like move called The Sonic Bottom. The crowd was stunned to see The Fastest Hedgehog able to use a move that belongs to The Rock, but they loved it anyway.

**Tom Phillips: **The Rock Bottom! Sonic has destroyed Rusev with a Rock Bottom!

**Byron Saxton: **More like the Sonic Bottom, Tom. After all, this is Sonic The Hedgehog we're talking about, not The Rock.

**Josh Matthews: **I don't think this is over guys. The fans aren't going to be satisfied unless they see what else Sonic and RVD could do.

The crowd began chanting "RVD" because they wanted to see Rob Van Dam bring ECW into the ring of Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble. After seeing Sonic nods in agreement, RVD jumps onto the turnbuckle while Sonic was paying more tribute to the Brahma Bull.

The Battle Creek Barbarian then began doing his signature trademark, causing the fans to chant "Rob! Van! Dam!" as Sonic took off his right blue elbow pad and threw it to the crowd.

**Alex Riley: **Oh boy! I'm sensing that some serious combo is happening!

**Byron Saxton:** If this combo finish it off, then Rusev is going to need more than paramedics.

Rob Van Dam then stands on his feet, creating the moment to use his signature move, while Knuckles placed a steel chair on Rusev. Right after Sonic signature thumbs up that says "We're good to go!", RVD used his trademark once more and jumps from the turnbuckle...

...

...

...And took out the so-called 'Super Athlete' with his famous Five Star Frog Splash. Sonic on the other began running to the ropes, then back at Rusev only to jump over him, then to the ropes, and finally back at Rusev again... only to end it with the People's Elbow. The crowd was screaming in delight as they witnessed RVD and The Rock's famous techniques being used on Rusev.

**Jason Albert: **A Five Star Frog Splash/People's Elbow combination! Rusev has been destroyed by Rob Van Dam and Sonic The Hedgehog

**Tom Phillips: **It's not over yet, Jason. Look what Knuckles is about to do net.

The Echidna walk towards the passed out the Bulgarian Brute. Using all his strength, Knuckles managed to carry Rusev with only two hands, and throws him out of the ring, forcing Rusev to roll.

**Josh Matthews:** And there goes Rusev!

**Alex Riley: **Guess Russia is going to have to remember that it's not only America they're messing with anymore.

As Knuckles was helping Tails, who regain consciousness from Rusev's attacks, getting back to his feet, Sonic grabs a microphone to send a message to the Authority/Evolution group. RVD then grabs a mic as well to support Sonic.

**Sonic The Hedgehog:** Triple H, I knew you would cross the line ever since you screwed Daniel Bryan at SummerSlam... But now that you put Tails into this, you have made things personal between you, me, and your possible chances of winning the Royal Rumble Match!

**Rob Van Dam: **I agree with Sonic on everything he says, Hunter. You have problems dude! You're lucky I'm not the participant in the rumble match, otherwise I would have bring back some ECW and sent you to the hospital for sure!

With that remark, the crowd started chanting "ECW" because they wanted see more hardcore action. Sonic also agrees with Mr. Pay-Per-View because he believes that he could fight better than The Game.

**Sonic The Hedgehog: **So you better get ready for tonight, Hunter. Cause I'm going to beat you, Batista, and Randy Orton one-by-one until I headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania and be the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion! And if you're not down with that, well I got two words for you... Bring it!

He drops his mic and walked towards Tails and see if he was alright.

**(SONG: "Sonic Boom" by Crush 40 vs. Cash Cash)**

As Sonic's theme song played, Sonic and Knuckles had Tails on their shoulders while RVD points at the two-tailed fox, who raised his hands up high, to show the New Orleans fans that Tails is a true winner despite his loss to the so-called 'Super Athlete' but nonetheless, the fans started cheering for Team Sonic and Rob Van Dam.

**Byron Saxton: **Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Tails may have lost via disqualification but to every single one of us he is a true winner.

******Jason Albert:** This will not be the last time we'll ever see the little guy compete. But we better get set, cause we are about to cacth up with our main events tonight

**Tom Phillips: **That's right, Jason! We are ready for the WWE Tag Team Title Fatal Four-Way Match as well as Paige vs. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz for the Divas Championship!

**Alex Riley: **Let's not forget, our main events will be Rainbow Dash vs. Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and our 60-Man over the top rope Royal Rumble Match!

**Josh Matthews: **And that ends our Kick-Off for tonight! For NXT's Alex Riley, Jason Albert, WWE's Tom Phillips, and Byron Saxton, I'm Josh Matthews aslo from WWE! And Ultimate Fanfiction Royal Rumble begins right now!

The final image of the Pre-Show was shown was Sonic and Knuckles still carrying Tails on their shoulders walking up the stage ramp with One of a Kind Rob Van Dam.

* * *

**Hypergogeta2012:**** It may be a disappointment that Tails lost to Rusev, but Sonic The Hedgehog will get his revenge on Evolution! But for now, we shall get set for the opening of Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble!**

******UltimateWarriorFan4Ever: You got that right. Sit tight and hold on for one wild ride next chapter!**

******Hypergogeta2012: This is your main bro Hypergogeta2012!**

**************UltimateWarriorFan4Ever: And this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**

**************Hypergogeta2012: Over and out! HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	3. Tag Team Title Fatal Four-Way Match

**Hypergogeta2012 and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever presents**

**"Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble"**

**In this ring, there are 60 participants, 30 wrestlers, 30 characters, Zero excuses. All of them who are know as WWE Superstars, TNA Superstars, Hall of Famers, Cartoon Characters, Video Game Characters, and TV characters will battle in an every man for himself war to win and headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania and posibly become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion**

**We do not own any characters from WWE, TNA, Sega, Funimation, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, FOX, Cartoon Network, The Hub Network, Adult Swim, any characters from YouTube, any thing else from other video games, cartoons, and possible companies**

**Rated T for Violence and Language**

_**In this very ring, only 30 wrestlers from WWE and TNA and 30 characters from different television series, video games, the internet, cartoons and anime will compete in a brutal every man for himself war to find out who will be destined to be one of the greatest in history. There are those who succeeded and there are those who failed. This war is known as the Royal Rumble Match.**_

_**The Rock: FINALLY... THE ROCK HAS COME BACK...!**_

_**Goku: **__**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Daniel Bryan: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! **_

_**Twilight Sparkle: **__**Believe in the magic of friendship!**_

_**John Cena: THE CHAMP... IS... HERE!**_

_**Sonic The Hedgehog: **__**See if you can watch your step!**_

_**Willow: We Love, We Hate, We Die, Forever Late, In Willow's Way!**_

_**Mordecai: **__**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!**_

_**Triple H: **__**It's time to play the game!**_

_**Angry Video Game Nerd: **__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!**_

_**Roman Reigns: Believe in The Shield!**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki: **__**Believe it!**_

_**Bray Wyatt: Follow The Buzzards!**_

_**Nostalgia Critic: **__**Oh, shut up!**_

_******CM Punk: Best In The World!**_

_******It is time to begin our p****reliminary** ******and main events...**_

******(Song playing: "Over and Under" by Egypt Central)**

A promo for the Royal Rumble event begins by showing all of the original rumbles from 1988 through 2014. All the superstar fought one another, eliminating each other, whether they're brothers, friends, or foes... It's every man for himself. It even showed the winners of the rumble and showed a few that have succeeded at WrestleMania.

_******These participants will find out what their destinies rely on... they will find out who will be one to win the Royal Rumble... they will find out who will headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania. And now for the first time ever... Who will survive the most brutal war of Ultimate... FanFiction... Royal Rumble?!**_

_I know you'll be there_

_To see the tables turning_

_Wake up tomorrow_

_And watch the bridges burning_

_..._

_I can see, I can see it in your eyes_

_I can feel, I can feel it in my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care if you realize_

_What you see, what you see in my eyes_

_..._

_I'm over me being under you_

_I'm breaking free and I'm breaking through_

_I've overcome all, I'm underneath_

_I can finally stand, I can finally breathe!_

_..._

_Remember when we first had the thought of living?_

_A perfect picture but I did all the giving_

_Gave up my passions to try to make you happy_

_The joke is over and I'll do all the laughing_

_..._

_I can see, I can see it in your eyes_

_I can feel, I can feel it in my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care if you realize_

_What you see, what you see in my eyes_

_..._

_I'm over me being under you_

_I'm breaking free and I'm breaking through_

_I've overcome all, I'm underneath_

_I can finally stand, I can finally breathe!_

_I can breathe!_

_..._

_(Instrumental)_

_..._

_I can see, I can see it in your eyes_

_I can feel, I can feel it in my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care if you realize_

_What you see, what you see, my eyes!_

**_5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_**

_..._

_I'm over me being under you_

_I'm breaking free and I'm breaking through_

_I've overcome all, I'm underneath_

_I can finally stand, I can finally breathe!_

_..._

_I'm over me being under you_

_I'm breaking free and I'm breaking through_

_I've overcome all, I'm underneath_

_**Better get ready, cause you're in for hell and carnage!**_

_I can finally stand, I can finally breathe..._

After the song was done, the modern Royal Rumble logo appeared, but it had "Ultimate" drawn in blood and "FanFiction" drawn in blue flames.

**(Please Review and tell me if you like it or not)**

We now cut at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana, where it previously held WrestleMania XXX. But this time, it had red, blue, and black going all around, with a red-blue-black rope set, a bloody red ring apron with white ring mat, a black barricade surrounding the ringside area with the FanFiction logo at the corners and blue commentary tables. Fireworks of red and blue colors shot all around the stadium, as "Over and Under" kept playing. The crowd felt excited all around all around, as some of the fans in the audience held the same signs from the Pre-Show event.

The camera panned right over to where Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole, John Bradshaw Layfield, and Jim Ross was sitting by one of the commentary tables.

**Michael Cole: **Hello, and welcome to the first-ever Ultimate FanFiction Royal Rumble, here at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans! I'm Michael Cole, and alongside me are my broad cast partners Jerry "The King" Lawler, JBL, and making his appearance since 2013 is none other than Good Ol' Jim Ross!

**Jerry Lawler: **I'm so excited be here, Cole! It wasn't this long where you, me, and JBL were sitting right here in the same building at WrestleMania 30!

**JBL: **And who the forget that we have 60 contestants in only one ring, and a ladder match taking place in the middle of the parking lot area! This is going to be an epic moment where one person could headline Ultimate FanFiction WrestleMania!

**Jim Ross: **Well I actually agree with you JBL, but we also have a WWE Tag Team Title Fatal Four-Way Match, a Divas Title Match, and our main event will be a WWE World Heavyweight Title Match between Randy Orton and_ My Little Pony's _Rainbow Dash!

**Michael Cole:** So before we begin our Tag Team Title Match, we would like to introduce you to the commentators that are joining us! These commentators are Mike Tenay and Tazz from Impact Wrestling, and with them, a legendary announcer from ECW, Joey Styles!

The camera then panned over to the other table where the three commentators sat.

**Joey Styles: **Thanks for having us on this event, Cole! I cannot wait for the most brutal war to begin!

**Tazz: **I can say the same for myself there! I'm also excited that there could be possible ECW moments and you never know when that happens!

**Mike Tenay: **We're gonna be seeing a lot of faces whether we know or don't know. We're gonna seeing John Cena, Daniel Bryan, The Rock, Batista, Willow, Bully Ray, and The Shield, and characters such as Sonic The Hedgehog, Mario, Goku, Peter Griffen, Dipper Pines, Twilight Sparkle, and Naruto Uzumaki.

**JBL:** We're also gonna be seeing Triple H, Brock Lesnar, Shawn Michaels, CM Punk, The Wyatt Family, and The Undertaker! Hell we're gonna be seeing Fox McCloud, Luigi, Sheldon Cooper, Link, Nostalgia Critic, and the Angry Video Game Nerd! Even a lot of those people are showing favoritism to whoever's in the Royal Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** Alright, let's not get into too much detail about the Royal Rumble. These people need to surprise, even they like to be surprised!

**Michael Cole:** And with that, let's see how The Usos are able to keep up with three other teams as we begin our Tag Team Fatal Four-Way Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship!

Current WWE ring announcer from Friday Night SmackDown Lilian Garcia stood in the center of the ring, ready to do her job and speak into the mic in front of the 75,167 fans.

**Lilian Garcia:** Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our special guest referee for our upcoming match!

**(SONG: "Here to Show the World" by Downstait)**

_**I'm here to show the world, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! COME OOOOOOOON! BRING IT **__**OOOOOOOON!**_

The fans in New Orleans assumed the referee to be the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler...but when he came out to the stage , he was only wearing a black long-sleeved unbuttoned shirt with a pink shirt inside, black pants, and a pair of black shoes.

Their disappointed for some reason change as they noticed that the referee was _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'_ Flash Sentry, wearing his usual clothing but with a referee t-shirt. He and Ziggler turned around, and started swinging their hips like Ziggler usually does, causing fans including the fangirls to make a thunderous ovation. Flash and Dolph high-fived as they continue walking towards the ring.

**Lilian Garcia: **From "Canterlot High", he is the Equestrian Show-Off, Flash Sentry!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is going to be very exciting! Flash Sentry from Canterlot High is here to be our special guest referee for this match! But what reason could Dolph Ziggler be doing here?

**JBL:** And I'm guessing that he's here to give out an explanation.

**Joey Styles:** That I could agree on, JBL. At first we see Ziggler coming in, which made us believed that he is our referee for this match.

As Flash got in the ring, Dolph Ziggler continued walking around the ring until he sat at the commentary table, sitting next to Michael Cole and put on his headset.

**Michael Cole:** Dolph we like to thank you for joining us on commentary for this match. It's a pleasure to see you this evening.

**Dolph Ziggler:** No problem, Cole. I'm glad to be here and to see my buddy Flash as the referee of this match.

**Tazz: **So Dolph, what was the reason for Flash coming to the ring with your theme and everything?

**Mike Tenay: **Yeah, we could have sworn that was you when your theme was playing.

**Dolph Ziggler: **Well to tell you the truth, when I heard that Flash was the referee, I was walking to him and introduce myself and offer him to use my theme song. The reason why I offer is because he has the potential to become the Show-Off as I am, a-and look at him right now! He's showing off, he's stealing the show, that's what I like about this guy!

**Jerry Lawler: **I can't argue with Dolph on this one. I mean Flash Sentry is showing off right now! He really does have the potential!

**Jim Ross: **Then let's see how well Flash is going to be when this match begin.

And with that, Lilian Garcia continued doing her job to announce the first participant in this match.

**Lilian Garcia: **The following tag team contest is a Fatal Four-Way Match set for one-fall, and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship! There will _NO _count-outs, _NO _disqualifications, the only way to win is by pinfall or submissions. The winners will be declared the WWE Tag Team Champions!

**(SONG: "Bringin' Da Hood T U" by Jim Johnston)**

_**"Yo, yo, yo, yo! Pop a forty and check your rollies! It's Cryme Tyme!" Brooklyn! Brooklyn!**_

The fans started cheering as _Adventure Time's _Finn the Human and Jake the dog started coming to the stage, wearing a street gear similar to former WWE's street thugs Cryme Tyme.

They also started laughing at them but still enjoy as they watch both of them break dancing just like how Cryme Tyme used to dance before the incident back SmackDown a few days after WrestleMania 26, allowing everybody to consider Jake to be Shad Gaspard and Finn to be JTG.

**Lilian Garcia: **Making their way to the ring... from "The Land of Ooo", Jake the Dog and Finn the Human!

**JBL: **Why can't she just say Finn instead of "Finn the Human"? It's like saying that the kid is only human in this event, even though he is a fictional character.

**Michael Cole: **Well if you're not aware with _Adventure Time_, John, Finn was originally the only human in the Land of Ooo, until that one episode where Simon, who later became the Ice King,'s love of his life Betty travel to the future to stay with him. But Finn still remain known as "Finn the Human" because not everyone knows that.

**Tazz: **I'm more aware of how cool these two guys look. You see all the bling and gear they're wearing? They make an awesome Cryme Tyme impression, I tell you what.

**Dolph Ziggler: **I can't disagree on that one Tazz. I don't really like Shad or JTG but they are the best team in WWE history. And there's no doubt that Finn and Jake could make a really cool impression of Cryme Tyme.

After the two adventurers got into the ring, they were greeted by Flash with a handshake turned to a friendly hug. Finn and Jake took off their shirts and throws them to the fans, where they could catch them, and gave Flash their bling so he could keep them safe. They began waiting for their opponents so they could fight.

**(SONG: ****"Meat On the Perfect Table"** by Jim Johnston)

The crowd started booing as they noticed that it was the human wreaking ball Ryback and the son of legendary Curt Hennig "aka Mr. Perfect" known as Curtis Axel.

**Lilian Garcia: **And their opponents... at a total combine weight of 519 pounds, Ryback and Curtis Axel!

**Joey Styles: **Apparently both Ryback and Curtis Axel are known as Rybaxel, when the first teamed up right when they were Paul Heyman Guys. And to these fans, Rybaxel are known as the group that tears tag teams apart.

**Jim Ross: **Curtis Axel on the other hand is a third generation superstar, who is the son of the late Curt Hennig, better known as Mr. Perfect, and the grandson of Larry "The Axe" Hennig. He took both names to pay tribute to those great athletes.

**JBL: **He also became the Intercontinental Champion back at Payback to pay tribute to his father on Father's Day! That was one the greatest moments for Curtis Axel in his entire career!

**Dolph Ziggler: **I'm not a fan of Curtis Axel but I do respect the fact that he pay tribute to Mr. Perfect. It was really rare and it also made him a little special.

**Jerry Lawler: **And let's not forget about Ryback. Ryback is known as type of monster you don't want to mess with. He managed to shell shock a 412 pound Mark Henry at WrestleMania 29! I wander how Ryback would be able carry Jake when he can stretch into a big dog?

As Rybaxel got in the ring, they look at Finn and Jake with a cold death glare, which it didn't cause them to start shaking in fear. The two teams were about to fight but Flash manage to step in and made sure that things won't get out of hand. Rybaxel got back to their corner and began waiting for their opponents.

**(SONG: "Intergalactic" by Beastie Boys)**

Fans across New Orleans broke in a standing ovation when Fry and Bender of _Futurama_ came out wearing nothing but their everyday clothes. They realized they didn't need some silly costume to fight in. They decided to go street, and that's the way they liked it.

**Lilian Garcia:** Their next opponents... from "Planet Express", Philip J. Fry and Bender Rodriguez!

**Mike Tenay:** This duo definitely has what it takes to walk out as champions.

**Jerry Lawler:** Why not? These two share a bond that's nearly thicker than water. Out of everyone that Fry has counted on, he always come to Bender in the most troublest of times!

**JBL:** Yeah, but I think Bender's lewdness might cost them in the end, if they're not careful.

**Tazz:** Anything can happen, John! Anything _can_ happen.

As they got in the ring, they raised their arms in victory, even though the match hadn't really begun yet. They looked at both teams with determination in their hearts. Both teams looked very hungry and they wanted Fry and Bender's blood, even though it was WWE Tag Team Champions that both teams wanted. As Fry and Bender were pacing around the ring, the last team came out from the newly darkened entrance stage.

As the lights lit up, the crowd screamed mightily for the current WWE Tag Team Champions, The Usos. After performing their little ritual on stage, Jimmy (or Jey) looked to the anticipated New Orleans crowd.

**Jey Uso:** And when we say "UCE", you all say "O!" UUUUUUUUUSSS!

**Crowd**: OOOOOOOOOOO!

**The Usos:** UUUUUUUUUSSS...

**Crowd:** OOOOOOOOOOO!

And as they leaped, fire blasted from the entrance stage as the music hit, which caused the Usos to dance down the aisle.

**(SONG: ""So Close Now" by David Dallas)**

**Lilian Garcia:** And their opponents... at a total combined weight of 479 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Jimmy and Jey, The Usos!

**JBL:** I'm feeling excited for this!

**Jim Ross:** Since winning the titles in February, The Usos have been a whirlwind of momentum, knocking down team after team after team!

**Joey Styles:** This is gonna be their toughest battle to date.

**Dolph Ziggler:** Believe me guys, they are fun to watch up-close. This is gonna be one crazy battle, I can definitely tell you that!

As the Usos got into the ring, they raised their titles up in the air like true champions, as they stare at their opponents with full determination. They know that it's not the same type of match they won at WrestleMania 30 because it was an elimination match.

Flash Sentry was then given the Tag Team Titles by The Usos, as he raised both of them at the air where the audience could, then he hands them to Lilian Garcia, and signal the timekeeper to ring the bell. And with a brawl just got started between The Usos and Rybaxel while Finn and Jake starts fighting with Fry and Bender. Flash didn't bother doing anything because this is the type of brawl he wanted to watch.

**Jerry Lawler: **Uh oh! We have ourselves a brawl in the ring!

**Michael Cole: **And it appears that Flash is not doing anything about it.

**JBL: **Well what do you expect, Michael? The match is a no disqualification type. And besides, if this match would even get out of hand, then it would already be over to begin with.

**Tazz: **Ain't that the truth?

**Dolph Ziggler: **But there's no doubt that Flash would be able get everything under control and let the match continue.

To Dolph's point, he was absolutely right. The brawl just ended as all the teams got back to their corners, except for Jimmy and Fry. Fry try to make to first move by hitting him with a clothesline but the one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions dodge and kick him in the gut, causing the fans to pop.

Jimmy then tagged his brother Jey, which he got in as he got on the turnbuckle, and sent Fry down with backbreaker hold/diving elbow drop combination. Jey had covered him in a pinfall position as Flash began counting but Fry was able to kick out at 1.

**Bender Rodriguez: **Hey Uso!

As the robot shout to the other half of tag team champions, Jey turns around and sees what he wants.

**Bender Rodriguez: **BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!

Bender started laughing at his own comment as the fans started laughing with him, but a lot of them starts booing at him for disrespecting The Usos. Fry took advantage by sending Jey down with a german suplex, which it turns into a pinfall position as Flash started counting... but Jey kicked out at 1.

**Jerry Lawler: **Now that was just uncalled for.

**JBL: **I agree. Who does he think he is disrespecting the Tag Team Champions like that?

**Joey Styles: **Well on the bright side, Jey was able to kick out of Fry's german suplex.

**Mike Tenay: **You wanna know what else is on bright side? Look what Finn and Jake have on their minds.

Finn and Jake didn't find that comment as funny as Bender thinks it is, so they got off the apron, send the robot down, and took him out with a double suplex. The crowd started reacting to what they did by chanting "Finn and Jake".

**Jim Ross: **Well there goes Fry's chances of making a tag.

**Tazz: **I don't think they're done, J.R. You better check that out right there.

The two adventurers opened Bender's door on his chest cavity,which is used as a locker, and stole all the money he won from the casinos in New Orleans. The fans cheered because what they did that reminds them of Cryme Tyme.

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh my God! Finn and Jake just robbed Bender!

**Michael Cole: **Look at all the money he won from the casinos here!

**Dolph Ziggler: **Looks like he's gonna have to do some more gambling at the end of this.

As Finn and Jake robbed Bender, Fry was sent by Jey to the turnbuckle where Rybaxel was, which allowed Ryback to tag himself in. The Big Guy then got in the ring as he caught Jey, who tried to make a punch, and send him to where Axel was.

Crutis Axel then tagged himself in while Ryback was giving Jey multiple turnbuckle thrusts. As soon as Ryback got out of the way, the former Intercontinental Champion gave Jey a few stomps before sending him to the ground, and getting on top of the turnbuckle.

**Tazz: **Looks like Jey Uso made a mistake for sending Fry to where Rybaxel was.

**Michael Cole: **Both Ryback and Curtis Axel are making a huge start since tagging in.

**JBL: **Mistake or not, you can't blame him for what he did. A few tags could have happen anyway.

Ryback tagged himself in as Curtis Axel jumps and hits Jey Uso with a diving pointed elbow drop, Ryback finished him with a running splash, and put him in a pinfall position as Flash began counting.

_1! 2!_

...But the tag team champion was able to kick after that pinfall attempt. As the human wrecking ball picked him, Jey was able to push him in the ropes, and took him out with a samoan drop as he came back.

Jimmy tried to tell his brother to tag him in...but Jey had no idea where he's at, so he tags in Jake without even knowing what he did. Jake then got in the ring and started giving a few punches and put Ryback down with a gorilla press slam.

**Joey Styles: **Jake really has it in him as he's taking out the Big Guy.

**Jerry Lawler: **It's too bad that Jey Uso tag him in without even knowing what just happen.

**Dolph Ziggler: **At least we get to see what Finn and Jake could do.

The dog tags in his brother, which he got in, as he got on the top turnbuckle. Finn then took out Ryback with a diving leg lariat. Finn puts Ryback in a pinfall position as Flash begins counting.

_1! 2!_

...But he was able to kick out before Flash could even say 3. Finn then used his strength to carry Ryback to the top turnbuckle as he was about to take him out with a Mug Shot... but the human wrecking ball caught him in a bearhug, turns him in a backpack position, and took him out with a Boulder Holder._  
_

**Michael Cole: **Wow. No matter how fast you are, it couldn't be able to power out a guy like Ryback.

**Mike Tenay: **But it was a great effort for both Finn and Jake. Those two may have a chance to become the tag team champions if that was even enough.

**JBL: **And if they're not careful, then Rybaxel would tear every single tag team down as the new tag team champions.

Ryback then tags the former IC Champion, as he got in and took out the Land of Ooo's hero feint clothesline transitioned into a clothesline to the back of the his head. He then picks him up and put him back down with a belly to back suplex. He then covers Finn as Flash started counting.

_1! 2!_

...Unfortunetly, Finn was able to kick out just when the special referee was about to hit 3. Curtis Axel was upset that the teamwork he and Ryback had pulled, so he was shouting insults at Flash, and then push him for not hitting 3.

**Dolph Ziggler: **Okay now that has gone too far.

**Tazz: **Easy Dolph. I think you should let Flash handle this. At the end of this, Curtis Axel won't know what's coming to him.

**Jim Ross: **It's not like Flash was responsible for Finn kicking out anyway.

Curtis Axel then got on the turnbuckle where Ryback was, who was barely recovering from the damage, as he attempted to finish Finn the human with a diving crossbody...but Finn was able to dodge, waited for him to get, and took him out with with Da Shout Out. He then covers Axel.

_1! 2!_

...But Bender broke the pinfall by stomping Finn for assaulting and taking all his money. Then a whole brawl between three teams had started, which caused them all to get out of the ring.

**Joey Styles: **Well it looks like this match is getting more tough as it can.

**Michael Cole: **And yet Finn and Jake were so close to becoming tag team champions all thanks to JTG's Da Shout Out.

**Jerry Lawler: **But Bender must have remembered that he was robbed from those two earlier.

As the brawl kept going, The Usos were creating a moment to take out all teams at the same time

**JBL: **We're about to have us a flying Uso!

**Jim Ross: **With this brawl going on, The Usos could make perfect timing!

Jey then started running the to the ropes and took out all teams with a over the top rope suicide, causing the fans cheer at the result. As all of them got up, Jimmy then started running to the ropes and took them with the same technique, causing the fans to cheer even more.

While all of them were recovering, Bender and Ryback were able to get back in the ring, but Ryback was able to get back on his feet. As the robot was able to get back on his feet, he was taken out by a Meat Hook Clothesline. He then shouts out to the fans his catchphrase.

**Ryback: **FINISH! IT!

Fry then tried to hit him with a diving crossbody...but Ryback caught him, and then caught Bender, who tried to jump, and took both of them out with a Shell Shocked. Finn and Jake got in as the dog took the Big guy out with a big boot. Curtis Axel tried to help his partner but he was sent down by Shad Gaspard's Thugnificent by Jake.

The two adventurers were ready to finish this off, so Jake carried Ryback, while Finn was at the top turnbuckle. Jey Uso managed to make a tag just when Finn and Jake took out Ryback with Cryme Tyme's G-9. Finn made the cover but Flash told him that he's not the legal man anymore

**Finn the Human: **What do you mean I'm not the legal man anymore?

**Flash Sentry: **Sorry bro. Jey Uso just tagged himself in before you and Jake took Ryback out.

**Dolph Ziggler:** Such an awesome effort for both Finn and Jake.

**Jerry Lawler: **They were so close to put this match to end.

Just when Finn was about to argue, Jimmy and Jey Uso double superkicked Jake, causing Finn to turn around. But as soon as he did, he was laid out by the Usos with another double superkick. Jey tagged in his brother, as Jimmy got on the turnbuckle...

...

...and finished of Ryback with the legendary Superfly Splash, and then covers Ryback with a pinfall as Flash Sentry started counting.

_1! 2! 3!_

Flash then called for the bell, signifying the end of this match, as the fans react with a standing ovation.

**(SONG: ""So Close Now" by David Dallas)**

The Usos celebrated another tag team victory as Flash handed over their tag team titls. Ring announcer Lilian Garcia then announced the decision.

**Lilian Garcia: **Here are the winners of this match, and still the WWE Tag Team Champions, The Usos!

**Tazz: **Now that was awesome I tell you what. What an effort The Usos had pulled off.

**JBL: **This is one of the greatest matches I have ever seen since WrestleMania! The Usos are still the tag team champions!

**Mike Tenay: **And let's not forget, what an effort Flash has made as referee, who manage keep things fair.

**Dolph Ziggler: **I'm telling you guys, Flash has really knows what he's doing.

Curtis Axel then interrupted the celebration by insulting Flash for what just happen in this match. But as he turned around, he was cornered by the Usos and Finn & Jake, but was taken out by Ziggler's Zig Zag from Flash Sentry, causing to fans to react with a standing ovation.

**Jerry Lawler: **Zig Zag! Flash Sentry took down Curtis Axel with a Zig Zag!

**Joey Styles: **Well Curtis Axel had it coming for insulting him in the first place.

**Jim Ross: **No kidding. That Curtis Axel could kept his mouth shut.

**Dolph Ziggler: **I told you guys. Flash Sentry has he potential to be the Show-Off. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be joining in the celebration.

**Michael Cole: **Thanks for joining us Dolph. Hope you have a pleasant evening later on.

**(SONG: "Here to Show the World" by Downstait)**

_**I'm here to show the world, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! COME OOOOOOOON! BRING IT **__**OOOOOOOON!**_

Dolph then got off the announce table and join in by giving Flash a high five for bring the best referee. The Usos then got out of the ring, along with Flash and Dolph, except for Finn and Jake. They continued walking as they were talking about how cool the match was and how cool Flash was as ref.

**Jim Ross: **Well there you have it. The Usos are still tag team champions, but what a spectacular match this has become.

**Tazz: **But this event is about to get more spectacular as we get ready for our Divas Title Match.

**JBL: **I cannot wait! We're gonna be seeing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz vs. Champion Paige later on tonight.

**Mike Tenay: **And our main events still to come. We have Rainbow Dash vs. Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

**Jerry Lawler: **And last, we have our 60-Man over the top rope Royal Rumble Match.

As Ziggler's theme song came to an end, Finn and Jake were holding their mics, while wearing their bling and still holding the money they stole from Bender. They began rapping as the crowd follows along with them.

**Finn and Jake: **_Money, money, yeah yeah! Money, money, yeah yeah! Money, money, yeah yeah! __Money, money, yeah yeah! Money, money, yeah yeah! Money, money, yeah yeah!_

_**(SONG: "Bringin' Da Hood T U" by Jim Johnston)**_

_**Brooklyn! Brooklyn!**_

As Cryme Tyme's theme started playing, Finn and Jake walked out of the ring, still rapping even though they lost the match, they manage to get some money.

**Joey Styles: **Well there goes Finn and Jake, leaving the arena with all the money they took from earlier.

**Michael Cole: **Talk about another Cryme Tyme moment we seen in this building.

* * *

**Hypergogeta2012: Now that was an awesome Tag Team Fatal Four-Way Match! But be prepared for our very own Divas Championship Match!**

******UltimateWarriorFan4Ever: You know it. It's Paige vs. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in an all-out battle! Who will walk away the Divas Champion? Find out. Til then this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**

******Hypergogeta2012: And this is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, and over and out! HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


End file.
